Gekko and the Opposite Ray
- French = }} |season = 2 |number = 25A |overall = 100 |airdate = November 28, 2018 March 8, 2019 |viewers = TBA |writer = Ciaran Murtagh & Andrew Jones |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Romeocoaster |next = PJ Masks Vs. Bad Guys United}} "Gekko and the Opposite Ray" (also known as "Gluglu et le Contrario-Laser" in French) is the first segment of the 25th Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. Romeo's newest device turns Owlette and Catboy into villains. Thanks to his new invention, Roméo transforms Yoyo and Bibou into super-bad guys, to put them at his service. Only Gluglu escapes the formidable ray. *Catboy/Night Panther *Owlette/Dark Owl *Gekko *PJ Robot *Romeo/Captain Smarty Pants *Robot *Evil Lizard (mentioned) *''Positive triumphs over negative triumphs.'' *Romeo introduces the Opposite Ray. *In one scene, Romeo said "It's time to be a hero", but he only proclaimed that phrase in the French version of the show. *Catboy and Owlette are brainwashed and turned into villains with the names "Night Panther" and "Dark Owl" by Romeo with his Opposite Ray. In the French version, however, their names were "Tigre Noir" (Black Tiger) and "Merlette" (Black Bird Owl). **Dark Owl is a reference to a villain named Dark Owl in the show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, specifically in the episode named "The Dark Owl." ***''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' was another show that aired on Disney Channel. **Romeo is also brainwashed and turned into a good guy with the name "Captain Smarty Pants" by Gekko when he used his Super Gekko Shield to block the ray's blast. Like Night Panther and Dark Owl's names being changed in the French version of the episode, he is known as "Capitaine Super-Malice". **Although "Night Panther" and "Dark Owl" are created, they are still referred to by their superhero names at least twice (three times in the French version) by Gekko until Romeo is brainwashed and turned into a good guy. While "Captain Smarty Pants" is referred to by his villain name by Owlette when Robot turned him back into Romeo. *This is the fifth time the PJ Masks don't transform back after chanting their victory. **The previous four times were in "Gekko Saves Christmas", "Armadylan Menace", "The Lizard Theft" and "PJ Dylan". *Romeo dejects Robot the second time. **The first time he dejected him was in "Armadylan'd and Dangerous". *This episode also shows that Gekko is good at convincing Owlette and Catboy that they are heroes. *This is the first time a villain is seen leaving after the PJ Masks chant their victory. *This is the second time Catboy & Owlette get taken over by one of Romeo's inventions. **The first was in "Terrible Two-Some," where Catboy and Owlette acted like babies after being zapped by Romeo's Baby Beam. *In some scenes of the episode's French dub, Night Panther's voice sounds reminiscent to Catboy's Season 1 French voice, albeit with a deeper voice. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode pages without a synopsis Category:Ciaran Murtagh-written Episodes Category:Andrew Jones-written Episodes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo